


The Runespoor

by Diggy, KatieHavok, Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles



Series: Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Family, Fantastic Beasts, Love, War, hardship, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles/pseuds/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles
Summary: [Explicit Version]He loved her. He could never stop loving her and he could never even begin to describe the profound love he had for his son. But things had grown complicated as of late.This life he had chosen proved unsuitable for a father and husband to pursue. Tina’s career faded into obscurity despite their best intentions. A war raged on and  kept them worried of the life outside their home. His travels for weeks or months proved even worse. And then there was their deep-rooted desire to conceive more children and failing at the basic human right. All these combined proved straining to the family and relationship.And then it happened. Four months away, a near fatal accident, and a very perceptive healer witch. Newt Scamander returns to his family with a tranquil mind and newfound clarity.





	1. Part I: The Past Critic

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This fic will soon be released with a non-explicit version as well. Having that said, this chapter IS clean. There is no smut in Part I, but there's plenty in parts 2 and 3 to keep you well satisfied. ;)

****

**Part 1: “The Past Critic”**

**_In the past, he made a peace offering._ **

* * *

 

Newt inhaled deeply with eyes closed and mind tranquil with newfound clarity. After a moment of quiet, he exhaled slowly and reopened his hazel eyes. There was peace in his smile as he bid the burning African sun one final adieu before reaching for the copper spoon.

He hesitated when his fingers were a mere inch from the metallic surface and glanced behind him for one last look at the Burkinabe landscape. When he’d entered this country and began to explore the surrounding areas for runespoors and a suitable location to release his rehabilitated creature, Newt Scamander had not been in a good place. In fact, the Magizoologist had been frustrated, torn and weathered, worn out by time, and stripped of his passion for creatures, discovery, and his most beloved wife.

_ Another slow inhale _ and he blinked at the scorching sun above.

This job that had brought him so much joy in life, had also caused him so much grief. It wasn’t surprising, really. When Newton Scamander had been removed from Hogwarts prior to graduation and taken the fall for a woman he’d fancied himself in love with, he had decided that as poor as he was at understanding the complexities of human emotion and relationships, he was better off without them at all. For a while such a lifestyle suited him. He preferred his multi-legged fantastic beasts over human companionship, so it wasn't much of a sacrifice. In fact, he lived without any contact with his own race for an entire year before being reaquainted with humankind. His one year out on the field simply solidified any further trepidation he had.

And then he met  _ her _ . Tina Goldstein blew into his life completely by accident. He wasn't sure if he believed in such notions as destiny and fate, but he found it more difficult with each passing year to describe the way he found this impeccable woman in any other terms.

_ He fell in love _ . Completely and undeniably. It was beautiful, it was terrifying, it was exhilarating, it was unexplored territory. Above all else, bumping into Porpentina Goldstein that day in front of the bank became one of the greatest life-changing moments he’d ever experience. 

Then a moment later they were in love and he started to think of things he'd never considered before. The idea of marriage became a common occurrence in his troubled mind, especially when their relationship became more physical and Tina had made her intentions clear. So they wed. And another moment after that she was pregnant. And one more moment later their son was born. And then….then things faltered. 

He loved her. He could never stop loving her and he could never even begin to describe the profound love he had for his son. But things were not easy.

This life he had chosen proved unsuitable for a father and husband to pursue. Tina’s career faded into obscurity despite their best intentions. A war raged on and word of horrific tidings in different areas of the world kept them on American soil but not without fear or reservation. It pained him to see her unhappy with their lifestyle after she had already endured so much hardship to become the powerful auror she once was. And then his trips. Oh, his trips! Those trips for weeks or months on end where he could not hold his wife and see his son and woke alone in an old lumpy cot proved worse of all.

So he took a step back. He postponed all future travels indefinitely. He stayed home more. He watched his son grow and learn and explore the miraculous world around him. He loved his wife and tried his best to give her some semblance of that independence she so desired. They considered adding to their family and they ceased all efforts at preventing pregnancy (Something they were never very good at anyways.) They made love often and with the goal of filling the void that had grown between them. They did it so often in fact, that their attempts became less intimate and passionate and more strategic and planned. The act became less about  _ making love _ and more about  _ making a child.  _ The longer they went trying to conceive and failing at the act, the further apart they seemed to grow and the more strained the balance of their life seemed to evolve. 

By the time the opportunity to spend four months in the Western countries of Africa had arisen, Newt Scamander had not felt an intimate connection to his beloved wife in nearly a year, and it strained them greatly. So he did the only logical thing he could think of: he left, hoping in his longest absence yet that he’d find the missing  _ peace _ that had long lay dormant in his life.

_ Exhale. _

It had now been four long months. Orion had just celebrated his third birthday before his departure, and now he was quickly approaching his fourth. His magical mirror had made the separation a little easier, allowing the father and son to see and communicate with one another as often as possible.

Then everything went wrong.

He looked down to his white shirt. Though he couldn’t see it through the cotton covering, he could still feel the scars from his injuries and imagining the white soaked red with his blood. 

He’d gone three weeks unscathed before it had happened. He wasn’t even entirely sure he understood  _ what _ it was that had occurred. His memories were vague and jumbled, the potions and herbs used in his healing clouding and erasing most of his memory of the event altogether. 

He’d been watching one of the largest and oldest known runespoors  to exist in the wild, he knew that. The creature was an impressive and magnificent sight to behold, and revered like a god in the nearby village. He vaguely recalled watching it from afar and a strange sound ringing in the distance. The creature turned to him, and then everything went black r.

He awoke two weeks later, torn beneath his ribs and over his stomach in three long, jagged lines. He remained feverish and delusional another week before he began to regain awareness of the world around him and what had occurred. The elderly witch doctor caring for him had insisted his healing would only slow or regress altogether if he did not find inner peace first and began to heal more than just his body.

_He could never forget the image of her hut from within._ _He’d opened his eyes and found with astonishment that he was surround by vials and jars, dried herbs and animal carcases, and more potion and healing ingredients than he’d ever seen outside of school . Shells of creatures hung from the ceiling and moved with the wind. The chirp of a bird echoes loudly through the hut. The smell of dried flesh and cured meats stung at his nose. But all of this was secondary to the acidic burn at his side. The pain was unimaginable. He burned with a fire that radiated from his side to poison his blood with the essence of dirty, rotting venom. Colors swirled before his eyes and made his vision swim and twist out of focus._

_ “Drink,” a raspy voice demanded. Cold and wrinkled hands lifted his head and brought a bowl to his lips. The harsh liquid burned from his tongue to his toes until shouted his pain.  _

_ He remembered very little else of that exchange, but when he woke many hours later his vision was clearer and his thoughts concise. _

_ “You very lucky, Mr. Scamander.” Her voice seemed to slither  about the room like a serpent. “Very lucky indeed.” _

_ He wanted to speak, the words straining his tongue with the will to say something to the witch but instead he breathed dust and gasped for breath in the suffocating dryness. _

_ “Dry keep away disease,” she walked to him and in the dark light of the moon he could finally see her.  _

_ She stood beside him, short and stout, barely five feet tall but commanding and powerful in her own right. Her clothing was modest, a simple wrap of colorful African patterns covering her round frame, adorned and draped with leathers and dried hides. She shook the air and disturbed the silence of the room with every step as dozens of multi-colored necklaces, all adorned with shells and gold talismans, shook and rattled against one another in a chorus of sound. She dominated the room and ground it to the Earth beneath her bare feet..  _

_ She came closer to help him drink  and Newt resisted. _

_ “Water this time. Drink.” She wasn’t asking but demanding, so the wizard drank. _

_ The cool fluid soaked into his throat like an elixir bringing life back into a mummy. She poured the entire bowl slowly past his parched lips until the last drop dribbled down his chin. _

_ “You will heal faster when your spirit and heart is healthy. Healthy heart, healthy spirit, healthy body.”  _

He hadn’t understood what she meant with her words, but he’d slowly learned the wisdom she bestowed on him throughout the course of his healing until his departure.

_ He smiled. _ He hadn’t come here to mend his mind or his heart or even his homelife, and yet here he was now leaving with more wisdom and healing than just that of his physical injuries. 

In the last two months of his stay, Newt had almost exclusively spent it near the witch. The village all called her  _ a witch doctor, _ a healer of man and creature, magic and non-magic. She was both healer and revealer, a shaman of truth and of self searching. She called on gods and spirits to bless the weak and cure the troubled, and adorned her visitors with charmed talismans to aid in their troubles. She took a special interest in the wayward Magizoologist, and it had changed him. He believed that true with all his being.

_ He looked back down at the copper spoon.  _ The metal gleamed. He was grateful for the four months because those four months proved to do more healing than he ever could have imagined. He hadn't expected to have to come into contact with many humans but to his surprise, he had encountered and spent more time here with people than three-headed serpents. For that alone, he could never regret his decision to go.

Outside the uncharted forests of Burkina Faso, many African tribes and villages lay in protection of the magnificent runespoor. Here, as in most parts of Africa, the serpent was a sacred symbol of power, strength, resilience and fertility. The Runespoor, thusly, was even more sacred. Men and women alike gathered around the hatching of Runespoor eggs and used the  remains of runespoors in rituals and customs. Young men found rite of passage when they could endure the imprinting of Runespoor skins, and young women were marked and tattooed with eggs of the magnificent beast to symbolize child-bearing years. It was a spectacle to witness the dedication the people had to a beast so many of his own kind were convinced needed to be obliterated. More impressive of all, the rituals were not just performed by those born of magic, but by the non-magical as well. He could only imagine what his fellow English and American counterparts would say to that. There certainly was very little statute of secrecy in these parts.

With one last blink and with memories and newfound knowledge swirling in his mind, Newt Scamander reached for the spoon and took it in his fingers.

The world around him gave an instant, giant jolt. His vision stretched and pinched ashe felt his entire body twist and contort as the ground beneath his feet disappeared. His healing injuries burned and pulled with the force of all his weight pressed against him. He held his breath as the intense pressure of the unpleasant mode of travel sent him toppling into the air in an unsightly heap of organs and bones.

And then he was on solid ground. His knees collided with wood flooring as his entire body crumpled to a kneeling position. His chest heaved with the intake of cooler, indoor air and the ability to finally breathe past the pain.  _ He was home. _

“Daaaaaaaaa-!” a tiny body collided into his side before he even had a chance to register the voice. The rambunctious three-year-old squealed loudly in delight at his father’s presence and even louder still when his father lifted him high into the air.

“You’re home! You’re home! You’re home!” The toddler squealed and yelled in excitement over his father’s return. Newt swung him over his head as he squealed in a near ear-shattering volume before pulling him into his chest with both arms and kissing his forehead with a loud and exaggerated  _ “mwah!” _

“Ew!” the toddler yelled in distaste before his father began peppering his entire face with kisses. The child giggled and squealed into a fit of laughter that echoed through the room before his father finally ceased his onslaught of affection and adoration.

“Oh,” Newt started happily. “I’ve missed my  **_little beast_ ** so much.” He kissed the wiggling child once more through another fit of giggles and failed attempts at pushing his father away before finally putting him back on the ground. 

Newt had just reached for his bag and wrapped a strong hand around the thick leather strap when he heard a second voice he hadn’t heard in person in over four months.

“Newt?” Her hesitant tone caught his attention as it wafted over to him from the other side of the room. When he snapped his attention to her, he nearly forgot to breathe.

He couldn’t  speak, but the illuminating smile that spread over his entire face spoke volumes to the simple joy of seeing her again. Without a moment wasted, he crossed the wooden flooring in three long strides. His body collided with hers with enough force to push the breath right out of her lungs. He found himself hovering over her lips as her eyes fluttered with something unsure but exhilarated. His arms pulled her close until her chest pressed against his and her eyes closed of their own accord. 

“And I’ve missed  _ my Tina, _ too,” he whispered before pressing his lips to hers and letting her melt into his kiss with a passion they hadn’t felt in a lot longer than just four months.

 


	2. Part II: the Present Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of planning went into this fic, even some that no one is aware of yet. Having that said, I could not have written this without the phenomenal help of Pop-Rocks and Katiehavok who helped me really get this whole thing sewn together.
> 
> Now, get ready for some fluffy goodness, lots of _presents_ and even more steamy, steamy, smutty goodness.  
>  Grab your popcorn kids, its a long one!

****

**Part 2: The Present Planner**

 

* * *

 

After the excitement of his father’s return and vocal distaste of his parent’s reunion kiss, Orion Scamander was a flurry of undiluted happiness and energy. The small child was over the moon at finally having his favorite person in the world back, and even more eager to show his father every drawing and toy he’d missed out on in the four months of his trip. The child was so enamored with his father, in fact, that Mr. Scamander hadn’t even had a chance to properly re-acquaint himself with his wife before being pulled away by the rambunctious 3-year-old. Even when they found themselves all together in the living room with stomachs full and settling back into the routine of having his third family member around, the youngster couldn't contain his glee.

“Did you bring me a present?” He had asked Newt with unabashed excitement.

“Orion,” his mother cautioned him with a stern press of the lips and cocked brow. Knowing only vaguely what her husband had endured in his trip, Tina  hadn’t expected him to return with gifts. She was careful to sit next to her husband gingerly, not yet having a chance to gauge the progress of his recovery or his current condition.

“Of course I did. Who would I be if I didn’t bring my favorite people in the world _presents?_ ” Newt flicked his wand and his sack was immediately drawn to him like an enchanted magnet. He dug through his bag with one arm as the toddler bounced in excitement, waiting on the father’s every  move. His bright green eyes stared at his father’s hidden hand until Newt found what he was looking for and a wide smile spread over his lips.

“Alright, hold out your hands and close your eyes.” The child buzzed with excitement but immediately did as he was told, chubby fingers wiggling in excited palms as he pressed his eyes tightly closed. From deep within his bag Newton Scamander retrieved a brown wooden egg. Tina watched from the side of the room as he  took the egg and finally placed it in his son’s awaiting hands. The toddler’s eye immediately sprung open and danced at the site.

“Egg!” He yelled in excitement. “Dada, it’s a _egg.”_

The father smiled. “It is, Orion. Its an egg. Or ‘ _œuf.’”_ He watched his son investigate the wooden egg with fascination and curiosity that was unmatched by any other. “Hold it in both hands and think of something really, _really_ happy.”

The young child stared at his father for a moment and then did as he was told. The small egg seemed twice its size in his tiny hands, but the inquisitive 3-year-old didn’t mind that. Orion created  a nest with his fingers and stared so intensely at the object his parents had to hold back their  laughter at his effort. For a moment the egg remained still, and then it changed.

Lines spread over the surface and pulled apart  until an animal unfurled itself into the shape of a bird.

The toddler gasped loudly and shrieked when the wooden bird spread its small wings and turned in his tiny palms. “Is a bird! A bird!”

Newt remained quiet but his  proud smile spoke volumes. “It _is_ a bird,” he spoke softly to his son who remained mesmerized by the wooden creature. “Just be careful with him, let him play with _you_.” He wasn't even sure if the toddler heard the last part, already sitting on the ground with the wooden bird flying around him and landing on his arms and knees.

Finally having his son occupied, the Magizoologist found the rare moment to breathe. He sunk  into the cushions of the couch and his eyes closed for a slow moment as he regained his bearings.

_Inhale._ He was home. _Exhale._

“Newt,” Tina’s  voice was barely a whisper that floated into his thoughts. He opened his eyes and found her dark, worried  gaze watching him. The question  went unspoken, but was loud and unmistakable in her eyes.

“I’m fine, Tina.” It was the truth, though she still wasn’t convinced and he was well aware of it. Part of her wanted to argue it. Part of her wanted to ask him to show her what was wrong and tell her everything he hadn’t yet about his time in Burkina Faso.

“I brought you a gift too, actually.” He reached into his bag once more, but this time the package came to his hand is if by magic of its own. The tiny blue-clothed bag felt light to her touch when Newt placed it in Tina’s palm and watched her unwrap it silently.

From within the tiny sack fell out a gold charm.

“The healer who took care of me gave it to me as a gift for you,” he told her softly. “It’s meant to bring us happiness and prosperity in our life together.” Tina stared in wonder at  the golden ring in her palm. The small amulet felt warm to her touch, uncharacteristically so for a metal such as gold and she wondered what kind of magic was infused in the obscure symbol. She looked up to her husband and found him watching her with a strange peacefulness in his expression that seemed to make her body warm from within.

She found the change strange but not worrisome. He still looked like Newt, and smelled like Newt and spoke like Newt...he was simply a _happier_ Newt.

“May I?” He held the leather string before her with a smile that she seemed to mirror the one on her own lips before turning. Newt was silent as he leaned into her and pushed her shoulder-length hair to the side. Tina felt a shiver run over her skin and her breath catch in her throat at the brush of his calloused fingers on her neck. He places the leather necklace with the gold amulet around her neck and then tied the ends just as Tina reached up to touch the gold medallion against her chest. The ornament chimed  with magic against her fingertips.

“Beautiful,” his smokey whisper wafted so close to her neck that she inhaled sharply and held her  breath. He let his lips graze over the creamy expanse of her neck and felt her body relax into his presence with a  soft sigh of appreciation as she responded to his  tender touch.

“Newt,” she was surprised with how low her own whisper sounded as she cautioned him with his name. Her eyes flickered to their son who sat splayed on the floor  before them, completely engrossed in his new toy but mere feet from them.

“Later,” he finally responded. “I have another present to give you _in private.”_ He let go of her with one final kiss against her creamy skin before turning towards their son and leaning into the cushions.

She watched him, completely perplexed at this new and unfamiliar side to Newt. Whatever had happened in the four months he was gone had changed him. He looked more relaxed and calm, and it was such a stark difference to the fractured and weathered man that left her those few months ago that she almost felt she should have been alarmed.

He reached for her hand without even looking and laced his fingers with hers.

Whatever this change was, she was intrigued and thankful.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, doing nothing more than watching their son play and sharing words of encouragement and praise at the youngest Scamander’s curiosity and wonder. Orion played with his wooden bird, which in the time fluttered around the room, tangled in his bronze curls, and picked at the toddler’s clothing with its tiny wooden beak. Newt had worried for a moment that the tiny creature would be too fragile for the likes of his son, but watching how gentle Orion was with the animal only made him realize he passed on more to his son than his eyes and freckles.

Before long it was time for bed and despite the child’s initial fuss, it was evident to both parents that the youngster was tired out from all the excitement. Tina had insisted she take him to bed and let Newt settle into his home but the Magizoologist wouldn't have it. He didn't flinch lifting the child into his arms and she was grateful for  that. She watched him carry their son, the littlest Scamander yawning widely before laying his head on his father’s shoulder and mumbling tiredly as his father carried him off to his room.

Orion’s room was fit for a young wizard named after the stars. It welcomed the child in warm blues and greens that fostered peace and calm, and as the night grew darker, his ceiling reflected stars and constellations one could find outside while the painted walls swayed with grassy planes and a painted tree, inwhich an owl perched itself and watched over the boy.

It had been Newt’s idea to enchant the ceiling. Since they had named their son after the constellation of Orion, he felt it only fit to give their son something magical to put him to bed every night.

The father held his son close to him as he carried him into the room with a flurry of painted fireflies circling around his footsteps. The room glowed brightly in the full moon as Newt lay his son in his bed. He took care to raise the bed rails before lifting his wand skyways and dimming the moon. When he looked back to his son, the child was already asleep, his wooden egg clutched in his little hands. The look of peace on Orion’s face made a smile spread over Newt’s and warm his heart.

_He was home._

He was quiet upon exiting, closing the door silently behind him before finally making his way towards his own room. The owl on his son’s wall would listen as  the child slept and notify the parents if he stirred.

Their home was  quiet and dark as Newt made his way towards his bedroom. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and navigated his home without magic or light. He could see the glow of his bedroom as he neared the door. The light from within streamed out through the cracked doorway and from the opening beneath.

He undid the top three buttons of his cotton shirt as he approached. The wooden panel swung open quietly with minimal effort and closed behind him as he smiled at the sight before him.

Tina Scamander sat cross-legged in the center of the bed in her favorite light blue sleeping gown. She toyed with the item around her neck, eyes slightly glazed as she considered something deeply before registering his presence. Her cheeks went pink when she realized he’d been watching her as she smiled bashfully.

“Orion is asleep.” His voice had a warmth to it as he spoke. She nodded faintly at  his announcement and kept her eyes glued to him, only flicking her sight down to the growing expanse of skin and chest hair as he absently undid another button.

“Tina?”

Her eyes met his and this time they showed something entirely different from before.

“I’m sorry.” _Inhale._

Her eyes softened. She dropped the medallion to rest against her chest as she moved over to him. Her bare feet were silent against the bedroom rug until she came up to him, her gaze  level with his. He searched her eyes and she found his hand and laced their fingers together.

_I’m sorry_ , he mouthed just before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The magic that sparked at their touch ignited his soul.. He felt his veins buzz with electricity and his skin ripple  in gooseflesh at her soft lips against his. And then the kiss was over.

Neither dared to open their eyes, lips just barely hovering over one another and unsteady breath mixing in the space between them. Newt could feel her chest against his, her breasts, soft and free, pressing against him and rising and falling slowing with her breathing.

“Newt,” she finally broke the silence. He felt himself lean into her on instinct until his lips just grazed hers as she spoke.

“Make love to me.” His lips parted slightly and she tasted his breath. “Like we used to before everything got complicated.”

His mouth was on hers instantly and burned with passion that had been dormant for so long. He released her fingers and brought his hand to the back of her neck, cradling her head and deepening the kiss until she purred in appreciation. His other arm snaked around her back, pulling her close with enough  force to make  her gasp into his mouth.

“I’ve missed _my Tina,_ ” he rasped huskily into her ear. Tina let her head fall back with a sigh of pleasure as he took the exposed expanse of creamy skin to kiss her neck and lave the flesh with his tongue until it became textured in millions of goosebumps. He felt her breath catch in her throat as her whole body shook when he tasted her skin and held her close.

“Tina,” his voice was low and smokey against her neck until he lifted his lips and caught her eye with his molten gaze. “I have another gift for you.”

She swallowed thickly, the effort loud and audible when she found it difficult to breathe with the way he was watching her. He wasn’t looking at the woman who couldn’t give him another child. He was looking at his wife the way he used to years ago, when they’d first touched and explored each other’s bodies.

His eyes sparkled with a mischievous smile before he guided her back lightly towards the bed. “Will you lie down for me, love?” His warm breath carried the request into her ear and down her spine until it pooled in her lower belly. She nodded silently when she couldn’t find the voice to speak and let him guide her until she lay back on the bed. He followed behind her with a knee at her side and one strong arm beside her head as he kissed her hungrily.

Newt groaned at the taste of her. His tongue ran over her bottom lip while his free hand trailed slowly down her side until finding the hem of her gown. She opened her lips and let her tongue taste his until a low rumble escape her chest in satisfaction. _She’d missed him._

She felt his fingers trailing under her thin nightdress and shivered at the feel of his hand grazing up her thigh when he suddenly paused. His hand froze where it touched her as the realization of her attire clouded his mind. _She wasn’t wearing anything underneath her nightgown._ His fingers moved dangerously close to where she was heated and moist and she gasped aloud, finally breaking the kiss and prompting him to begin kissing down her collar.

“ _Beautiful,”_ he mouthed into her skin. She was sweet and salty and he felt his entire being ignited at the taste of her skin. It made him hungry for more.

Tina’s hands met the back of his head, her lithe fingers tangling in his bronze curls to pull at the strands almost too roughly as he growled against her chest. He responded by pulling down one side of her dress and moving his molten tongue to her breast. Her hands tightened their grasp, and despite the slight sting of her rough hold, he felt a familiar yearning for her hadn’t felt in a long time.

_“Newt,”_ she cried as his hand traveled over her taut stomach and exposing her to the cold air.

He released the top of her breast to pull the gown further up her body ad kiss her belly. “Perfect,” he mouthed the word into her skin before moving higher towards her chest. The gown finally reached her shoulders, and she let go of his hair and shimmied in place so he could pull the silky fabric over her head. It fell to the floor unceremoniously, and he finally had the chance to gaze at her.

Tina felt bashful beneath his gaze, almost as if she should cover herself while she lay there naked and he was still fully clothed. Her eyes trailed down to see how he grew and hardened in his trousers, and she bit her lip as that realization dissolved all her insecurities.

“I have another gift,” his voice was rough and lustfully silken. Tina had to try and swallow the thick lump in her throat and shivered in anticipation at the idea of stopping everything now for a _present._ Nonetheless, she watched him wordlessly as he reached behind him and pulled his wand out its holster hidden on his waistband.

“While I was recovering from my injuries, the witch who helped me taught me a few things.” She watched through glazed eyes as he pulled thumb and forefinger softly over the length of his wand. The motion alone made her mind wander and her eyes once more flicker to the growing heat in his trousers, something that she wanted more now than she had in a long time.

“One of the things she taught me is that sometimes the heart’s deepest desires come to be when we simply enjoy the pleasures of nature and try not to force its hand.” He locked eyes with hers as she fell still. “I love you.” This time the words were a whisper and she watched as his entire body softened. She shifted, using her arms to pull herself up to a seated position before him and let her hands rest against his arms in a comforting and tender embrace .

“Newt,” her voice was barely audible, and he didn’t let her finish.

“I love you and our son more than anything else this world could give me,” he started again more steadily. “And I lost touch of that truth a long time ago. But I won’t any longer.” With that he crushed her mouth in an kiss that made her exhale heavily and inhale his breath like it was her life source.

“Tina,” he moaned into her mouth. She pulled back just enough to rest her forehead against his and let allow him to speak. “I want to try something.” His eyes searched hers for uncertainty, and she showed none. As a show of approval, she nodded silently and he smiled. “Lie back for me, love.”

Tina reclined back against the mattress as gracefully as she could. He watched her intently, with her dark hair fanning around her head and creamy white skin nearly glowing in the low light of their bedroom. She shifted, twisting just slightly so her legs rested on the bed with one between his knees and the other to the side, spread wide for him to admire.

His eyes went dark as he leaned over her again with the wand still in his hand. Part of Tina wanted to question the need for a wand while he gave her whatever “gift” he had, but she was too entranced by his swollen lips smiling back at her. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but when she felt the tip of his wand start to graze the skin of her ankle and up her leg she felt a jolt of something new course over her skin.

“The healer taught me this as a gift for you,” he said huskily as he trailed the wand over her knee and began snaking it up her thigh. Tina held  her breath, knowing there was a point to this strange behavior but not understanding yet what it was. The wand was positioned just over her mound and below her stomach when he whispered one last word. _“Vibro.”_

The end of the wand came to life in a way  that instantly made her stomach quiver at the tickling sensation. She closed her eyes while arching into him and he hushed her with a quiet “shhhhhh…” before leaning in and taking a nipple between his lips.

The strange vibration tingled and tormented her skin. It tickled at first, teasing her in the most unexpected and tantalizing way, but the more her husband moved the vibrating tip of his wand slowly  towards her inner thigh, the more the tickling turned into something that made her arch closer to him and moan his name.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed against her flesh as he swirled his hot tongue around her nipple before scraping his teeth across the sensitive peak. She moaned in response, her hands falling to the curls at the back of his head.

_“Newt,”_ she rasped breathlessly. _“Please…”_

He let go of her breast with a pop before letting his tongue graze the hardened peak and then shifting his mouth to the other side.

_“Please,_ ” Tina begged again. He turned his wand upward without facing away from her breast and let his hand slide between her thighs. She dripped with arousal and it made him groan loudly and cease  his torturous ministrations.

“You're so wet already, love,” he hummed as he kissed down her sternum and over her stomach. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton and her entire stomach quivered in anticipation. Finally, he turned his wand back downward and held it closer to her warm center. For a moment everything was quiet and still with the exception of her racing heart and the rise and fall of her chest. Newt watched the vibrating tip reach closer and closer to her glistening curls until he had the wand just around her wet entrance. Finally, he touched the tip to her.

The reaction was instantaneous. Tina cried out and arched almost violently at the incredible, new  sensation. Her heels dug into the  bed and hands gripped his hair roughly. Newt took the arm that was supporting his weight and shifted it under one thigh and over her stomach, both holding her still and spreading her wider for him. He licked his lips at the sight of her glistening pink lips and swirled the tip of the wand around them, spreading her moisture.

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” he shushed her tenderly. “ _Vibro duo.”_ Instantly the vibration became stronger, pulses of electricity coursing through her body and shooting down her legs and arms.

She felt her toes curl, fingers tightening with the force placed on them and entire body clenched at the impending drop building deep in her body.

“Oh, Newt,” she gasped breathlessly. _“Please, please, please…”_ She continued repeating the word and his name, feeling the pressure growing stronger and stronger as he built up that incredible vibration against her clit. His tongue licked the side of her neck, lips sucking on her skin hard enough that it left a dark purple mark in its wake.

Newt knew she was close. He felt her body starting to shake, moisture dripping onto his hand from between her supple thighs as her voice became  desperate and needy.

“Do you like this, love?”

“ _Newt,”_ she mewled through her heaving chest. Newt watched her thighs begin to shake. Her eyes were shut tight, body trembling beneath the  sheen of sweat that coated her skin. She was so close to the edge, he knew the smallest push  would topple  her over the precipice. No longer wanting to prolong her delicious torture, Newt twisted his hand fractionally, pushing the pulsating tip slightly harder against her engorged clit.

She shattered. Tina flew  into a billion pieces with a cry that echoed throughout the bedroom and nearly shocked the paint right off the walls. Her fingers went white with the force she used when  she clenched the sheets, her mouth open around a silent cry.

He urged the want  into a lesser tremor as she came down from her powerful release. He kissed her stomach tenderly and murmured words of love and comfort into her skin. Eventually her heart slowed to a steady rhythm and her breathing mellowed out. Once she felt herself cooling in the chill air  and calm enough to speak, she opened her eyes to him. Newt smiled back at her with his chin resting against her stomach, smiling with more adoration and tenderness in his face than most could ever hope to see.

“My _beautiful_ Porpentina,” he sighs in a dreamy voice. Tina simply smiled and boldly  reached for his short collar to pull him close. He came willingly, leaning forward with a smirk on his face until he reached her with an open mouthed kiss to her lips.

Their tongue immediately explored each other in a heated exchange. There was something _new_ in the kiss. Tina seemed more invigorated and inspired than before and she tasted heavenly for it.

Her hands reached for his trousers, quickly pulling his shirt from the waistband and beginning to undo the few remaining buttons of his shirt. He helped her, never breaking the kiss but lending his hands to the endeavor and pulling the shirt down his arms when all the buttons were undone. She immediately reached  for the plethora of fastening on his trousers, and within moments Newt had to release her lips to shimmy them down his legs. They fell to the bedroom floor and finally he was kneeling bare before her--allowing  his most noticeable change to became evident.

Tina was silent, her eyes transfixed on the thick black lines and dots patterned beneath his left ribs and stretching toward his hips. She remained silent but  sat up to a kneel, facing him. Wordlessly she dragged  her delicate fingertips over the marks in a tender brush, marveling at the bold, new decoration adorning his skin. The moment her fingertips came into contact with the design, the serpentine  pattern moved, all three heads turning to hone in on her to the startelement of both herself and the tattoo.

“It's a Runespoor,” he told her calmly.  He shifted to sit on the bed and show her the new skin decoration. Tina was quiet as she gazed at the tattoo, her fingertips gently gliding over the raised lines and patterns of the roughly structured three-headed-serpent. The creature stirred slightly but seemed to calm down under her tender touch. “After everything that I went through with the Runespoor in Africa, it only felt appropriate to remember the experience.”

Tina was quiet. Her fingers never left the patterned flesh but her eyes showed her wonder and intrigue.

“In the village I stayed during my recovery, young men get this as a coming of age ritual. They cut the skin with a cleaned fang or a blade in the pattern of the runespoor and then rub ink into the fresh wound. When it scars, its leaves behind the design. Enduring such an experience is said to make them men. The Runespoors symbolize inner strength, power, and prosperity. They use serpents as a symbol of fertility which is a big part of survival in those rural areas. They say the three heads represent the past, present, and future. When they are all facing the same direction, it represents _balance._ ”

Tina traced the design one last time before placing her whole hand on top of it. She could feel the warmth of the magical imprint beneath her touch. When she looked up, Newt’s green eyes were watching hers, a peaceful smile  on his handsome face.

She glanced further down and smiled to herself at the growing bulge in his underwear. She leaned toward him  and he happily accepted another kiss from her. Tina shifted her stance  forward until a knee rested at either side of his hips, straddling his. His mouth was still warm with the events of earlier, but his lips softened and slowed to a much more tender and savory  pace. She wrapped one hand  around his neck, and let the other explore the wide expanse of skin over his chest. Her finger glided down the soft muscles and valleys of his stomach and stroked his growing hardness through the cotton of  his underwear.

“Tina,” he hissed into her mouth. She could taste his hunger for her, and as her fingers started undoing the last few buttons restraining him, she felt him growing hotter and swelling beneath her delicate touch. Newt grew impatient with the slow progress of her hand. In an abrupt movement, he blindly reached for his wand, flicked it and the garment disappeared. Her hand immediately found his  thickness and Newt broke their kiss to gasp loudly into the air.

She smiled and began kissing down his neck, relishing the vibration of his throat as she stroked his length with smooth, slow movements. Newt’s head fell forward r and she kissed the tender skin of his shoulder, warm and still slightly sunburnt.

“Tina, _please.”_ He moaned as his fingers dug deeper into the warm flesh of her back. Having prolonged his torture, she shifted slightly higher up his lap. He stopped breathing as she grasped him with one hand and positioned herself above him. The sharpest breath escaped her parted lips as she felt the tip of him nudge her entrance.

Their eyes met in the low light  of the room and they paused for just a moment. The dim  lighting cast a cool  glow over the bed, bathing their skins in a blanket like luminescence  that highlighted  the creaminess of her skin and the spattering of freckles, scars, and other imperfections of his.

Without any further hesitance, Tina let herself slowly slide down his length.

The feel of him filling her was almost explosive. They moaned simultaneously. Tina wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and he buried his face in her chest, hot breath sticking to her skin.

“Oh,” he groaned deeply from his chest. His legs clenched beneath the delicious weight of her body kneeling and resting on his thighs. His skin was warm against hers, not yet covered in the sheen of sweat she expected but starting to heat up from the excitement of their connection. Tina inhaled deeply and rocked her head back at the distinctive and powerful odor that could only be described as _Newt._

The air of the room was cool, and as their bodies adopted  a similar breathing pattern and rhythm, Tina took it as her cue to move. Slowly she pushed her weight up from her bent knees, raising her hips and feeling each delicious inch of him slowly sliding out of her body with delicious friction She sunk back onto him less gently than she rose and they both groaned loudly.

_“Tina.”_ Newt choked into her skin as she raised her hips to initiate  another exquisite drop that sent a wave of desire washing over their skin. He braced their weight with one strong arm behind him and wrapped  the other  around her thin waist. The pace began to hasten after a few more shifts of her hips, their bodies growing slick and their voices molding together into a cacophony of groans and moans.

_“Oh Tina,”_ he gasped into her flesh. His mouth found her breast and without thought, he let his teeth graze over her pebbled nipple. She mewled and let her head fall back in response, her nails digging deeper into his scalp, fingers pulling roughly at his hair and eliciting an approving hiss of satisfaction from the wizard.

 

The friction was phenomenal. Tina felt the slide of his hard shaft sliding into her body inch by delicious inch and rubbing  over her clit. The two sensations combined were an overpowering reaction that made her move faster and their breaths become louder as fingers and teeth clenched tighter, as if trying to absorb one another into their skin.

“Oh Newt, Newt, Newt,” she vaguely heard his name repeatedly falling off her lips to mix  with her gasps and moans. The sheets clung to their sticky skin as they moved faster and began to lose their steady rhythm.

He knew she was getting close as he teetered on the edge of his own finale. Her hips were becoming unsteady and desperate, the slick sounds of her body swallowing him loud and intensely erotic to his ears.

“Newt, I-I,” she struggled to get the words out. “S-s-so close,” she gasped as she clawed at his head and neck while beginning  to shake. Her entire body buzzed with her impending release and building power. “So, s-so close,” she cried. She opened her mouth to warn him once more when Newt gave a powerful thrust up to meet her movements and everything exploded around her.

Tina toppled over the edge in a flurry of sensory input. Her vision dissolved into a white haze  as her ears rang with orgasm, one of the most powerful finishes she ever had.Her skin burned with the power running through her as  she shouted his name into the heavens.

He stopped his movements and held her close as she came down from her high, letting her ride out her powerful orgasm at her own pace. When she was spent, she finally collapsed against him, resting her head against the top of his and loosening her grip around his neck. Newt’s fingers drew shapes on her sweaty back as she began to regain some composure. After a few long moments, her heartbeat returned to a more steady rhythm and the tingling in her toes and finger dissipated.

Finally, after what seemed to be nearly an eternity, she separated enough from her husband to look him in the eye. The heat she found in his gaze both reflected the fact that he hadn’t finished and that he adored and loved her just as much as she love him. So she started to move again.

She rolled her hips against him and immediately he responded by squeezing his eyes shut and resuming his iron grasp on her. Tina found his slightly parted lips and muffled his moan with her mouth, kissing him sloppily. She could tell by the way his entire body trembled and the way his hips were jutting up to meet her movements that he was nearing his end.

“I love you,” she breathed into his mouth. He fell.

In his own finish, Newt shook to the very foundation of his life. The sound that burst from his throat was replete with the force  of his orgasm. He clenched his fingers tightly into her skin as he spilled into her body in hot and powerful jets.

And then it was over. He collapsed onto his wife, his entire body weight slumping into her thin frame. She held him close to her chest, one arm wrapping around his neck while the other stroked his hair as she whispered promises and words of adoration into his ear. His heart thundered wildly against her chest, and his breathing was ragged and uneven. Gradually, he started to calm. His breathing mellowed out and his racing heart slowed. It took several minutes, but once he had regained his strength, he pulled himself away  from his wife.

Tina was careful as she climbed off his lap, hissing at the feel of him slipping out of her. They fell backwards and Tina curled in close to Newt. She could tell by the way he was breathing and kept his eyes closed that he was dozing off quickly, so she reached for her own wand, used a quick cleaning spell to tidy them up, and then pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies.

On the cusp of  slumber, Newt could only smile and mumble his “I love you.” She didn't mind, however.

“And I love you,” she whispered as the lights went out and they faded into the darkness of the night.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I feed heavily off of comments and reviews. Questions are good too! If you want to catch up on all my Fantastic Breasts plannings and fics, follow my tumblr at DeviousDiggy.tumblr.com.


	3. Chapter 3

 

****

**Part 3: The Future Dreamer**

**_In the future, his dream became reality._ **

* * *

 

They awoke the following morning to the delicious warmth of the morning sun. Golden light filtered in peacefully through the curtains of their bedroom window. The light illuminated the dust and tiny particles in the air, making them dance and whirl as they descended onto the wood floors and the peacefully sleeping couple.

Tina was the first to wake. In the rare opportunity to wake before her husband, she took a moment to admire him. He lay peacefully beside her, his back on  the mattress and warm, sun-kissed skin on display for her hungry gaze to savor along with the slow rise and fall of his chest. She smiled. His head was turned toward  her and she felt a warmth kindle in her heart at the comfort in his face. _He was home._

She pulled the blanket closer and curled into his body. Whether it were instinct or his natural attraction to her, the moment she draped her arm over his chest he shifted closer to her in his sleep until he lay with his chin against her head. _This_ was _perfection_ , she came to conclude. _This right here was what she had missed the most._

After all the time they wasted trying to get pregnant and trying to block out war and turmoil for the sake of their son, stay out of the limelight and relatively hidden in the New York surroundings, they had grown apart. It wasn’t that she loved him any less than she had the day they married. In fact, she was certain she loved him more today than she ever had before. It was simply that after all the energy they spent on trying to raise their son away from all the darkness of the world, they found themselves with little  in invest in each other.

Newt breathed deeply in his sleep, stirring her out of her thoughts.

 _Enough of the past._ Today was another step in the only direction possible, and it wasn’t _to the past._ She let herself close her eyes and inhale the warmth and comfort of being next to one of her favorite people on Earth for a while longer.

Unfortunately it did not take long for the moment to end when the _“hooo”_ of an owl began to sound quietly throughout the room. Her eyes opened, knowing immediately what the sound signified. She looked over the painting hanging beside their bed. An owl stood perched on a branch, rustling its feathers and trying to get her attention.

_Orion was awake._

Tina glanced at Newt’s sleeping form and groaned, closing her eyes for a moment while trying to absorb as much of him as she could. She carefully pulled herself away from his body, taking extra care to divest his heavy arm from her before she finally made it out of the bed. The wizard made a noise deep in his chest before rolling over to continue his slumber. She smiled.

Reaching for her wand on her bedside table, she dressed herself quickly before padding her way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her before heading down the hall towards her son’s room.

“Good morning,” she sang happily to the excited toddler once she found him playing on the floor of the room with his new egg. The owl had reappeared on the wall of his bedroom, watching carefully over the child as his mother entered the space.

During the past few months of being alone with her son, Tina had built a steady routine for the mornings. She took her son to the kitchen first, letting him run in before her and laughing at his tumbles and excitement each time like it was his first experience in the kitchen. Orion would try and climb into his chair alone, and after a minute of failed attempts, she’d help him up. She’d make him a quick breakfast with the flick of her wand, and then sit with him as he ate.

Afterward they’d travel to the living room where he would play with whatever toy or small creature had occupied him that week and then busy herself with household chores. At that time she’d watch frequently over her son playing and feel a pang of guilt and hollowness in her chest that he was alone. She _wanted_ another child. Queenie was pregnant with her second when she and Jacob had barely been married two years, yet Tina and Newt had stopped all attempts at _preventing_ pregnancy over a year ago and nothing had came out of it. And it wasn’t that they hadn’t tried.

They tried during the day and at night and in every spare moment between during those first heady months. It was exciting and exhilarating to play this game every moment they could spare away from their son. But then the game became a job, and the job became a chore. The chore of baby-making became _less_ enjoyable and spontaneous and _more_ planned and desperate. _This_ was the point when they grew distant.

“Mama!” Orion’s voice broke through her self-induced trance immediately. She searched the room for her son and relaxed upon finding  him still playing in the middle of the room with his little wooden bird perched on his head. Somehow, he’d started a puzzle she didn’t even recognize.

“Mama, where’s Dada?”

Tina had to smile at his endearment. “Your father is still sleeping,” she told him while gently walking over to the boyd and placing a quick kiss on his wiggly  forehead. “Let’s let him sleep a little longer and he’ll come out to play with you later.”

Orion watched his mother from beneath his bronze curls for a moment, contemplating her words. “Okay, mama,” he said quickly and quickly lost interest in the subject to return to his toys. She stood watching him a moment longer. The little wooden bird flew off his head and to the floor, intrigued by the puzzle as it picked at a piece while her son giggled delightedly.

Knowing her son was entertained and would be for a while, she made her way back to the bedroom. She expected to find Newt already awake and dressing, but to her surprise, he remained fast asleep in much the same position in which she’d left him.

It may have been the previous night, or having her husband back. It may have even been the fact that she wanted to have another child so any excuse to make love to her husband was wholly welcome. Whichever excuse she may have had, seeing him sleeping there and knowing he was still bare beneath the thin white sheet made her blood warm as a _devious_ thought float to the top of her mind.

Tina glanced quickly out the door. From down the hall she could still hear her son playing and she knew he’d be occupied for a while. The house was charmed against nearly all threats to her son, and their enchanted owl would watch over him carefully. Without any further delay, she pulled her wand out of  the hidden pocket sewn into her nightgown, and with a flick of her wrist closed and locked the door while pulling the garment over her head.

The cool air of the bedroom pebbled her nipples as she approached him. Choosing her movements carefully, she kneeled over his body, resting one knee on either side of his hips and leaning into him as she covered his chest with lazy, languid kisses.

Newt began to stir. She kissed her way slowly to his nipple and allowed her velvety tongue to run over the tight little bud in a slow, hot lick. Newt groaned in his sleep, and she smiled in wonder that he remained sleeping. With her hands at either side of his shoulders, she started kissing his flat nipple, pulling the little bud between her teeth and massaging it with her tongue. She shifted to the other side when she felt him beginning to wake.

“Tina,” he moaned as he roused from his slumber. She gave the hard little pebble one last flick before facing him. He opened his eyes as a lazy smile spread over  his lips. Neither of them spoke, Tina instead chose to lean into him and capture his mouth in a searing kiss that warmed her from within. She felt him grow hard under the sheet and groaned when his length rubbed against her through the thin cotton barrier, the heat between them growing as their kiss deepened.

She let his tongue explore her mouth, and followed it with her own. The sloppy sound of their lips made desire ripple over her skin while her body pressed closer to his. Her hands buried themselves in his hair on instinct to pull his head nearer to hers, further deepening their kiss.

Newt responded with a rumble in his chest that sounded faintly like her name as his hands gripped the soft flesh of her hips and bottom with a lustful groan.

“Tina,” he gasped breathlessly when they finally came up for air. His chest heaved against his  racing heart. Tina began kissing down his throat, licking at his adam’s apple as it bobbed with a hard swallow and then onto his chest, peppered with thin hairs that seemed to glow coppery-red in the morning sunlight. He felt her sliding lower down his body, and quivered when she started kissing his stomach and nipping at his skin.

“Tina,” he rasped. “Y-you don’t have to, Love.”

Tina heard him but didn’t respond, choosing instead to hum as she placed open mouth kisses over the deliciously taut plane of his stomach while pulling the sheet further down his body. She admired the trail of dark hair sprouting from his navel and leading  toward his erection, already hot and hard with her ministrations. Licking her lips, Tina pulled her head up and locked eye with him. He watched her wordlessly with mouth slightly agape as she slid her hand slowly up his shaft and over the head. He inhaled sharply and her smile widened. Gaining the courage to do what she wanted, she finally dipped her head and took a tentative lick of the velvety flesh.

Newt groaned low and deep in his chest and buried a hand into her dark hair. She licked him again before starting to kiss his thick member, suckling his skin as she worked up his shaft while listening to his moans and groans of approval. Without further thought, she took a leap of faith and took the swollen head in between her lips.

He choked out a sharp breath at the sensation.

“Oh, Merlin’s balls... _Tina._ ”

She hummed against him while swirling her tongue around the thick head. His eyes rolled back in response as his entire body shook. When Tina started stroking and massaging the small sack nestled at the base of his member, he nearly choked on the sounds emitting from his chest.

She marveled at the control she had over him, every touch, lick and nip creating a stir in his body. She could feel his finger clenching tightly against her hair. It stung, but she welcomed the minimal discomfort. Her tongue traced the swollen vein running along the bottom of his shaft and Newt bucked his hips uncontrollably.

“I won’t last,” he moaned breathless as she took more over him into her warm mouth.

Newt felt his release rapidly  approaching. His vision washed out to white with the force of his looming climax. He bit his lip hard enough to taste salt as he tried desperately to avoid the edge of bliss, but he was hanging on by his fingernails.

He started pulling her up without warning. She could feel his hands in her hair trying to signal her to stop when his words failed so she gave him one last lick before letting him fall out of her mouth with a wet _‘pop_.’ She kissed her way over his stomach and up his toned chest. When she reached the hollow divot at his throat, he wrapped both arms tightly against her waist and pulled her up onto him before rolling her onto her back with a squeal of delight.

“I love you so much,” he breathed shakily into her mouth while attacking her with his tongue. She moaned as he hooked one of her legs roughly around his waist and pitched the other at an angle beside him. His hand squeezed her thigh and she shuddered at the tease.

“I want to come inside you.” The request shook her breath and sent a shudder of desire through her body. She had barely nodded when he bent her right knee high  and hiked her other leg around  his waist. A cool hand moved into her moist curls, parting her swollen lips until she purred with satisfaction. His thumb found her sensitive nub with a sharp intake of breath.

“So wet,” he commented huskily.

“Newt, please,” Tina  begged breathlessly. A finger slid into her warmth without warning and she released a loud moan into his shoulder. “Oh,” she cried as he slid the digit out almost entirely before pushing it back into her slick channel. He began to pump the digit tortuously slow, his slick finger sliding in and out of her warmth sending heavenly ripples of bliss that had her toes curling and fingers clenching in his hair. He curved the finger and slid in a second. at the growing tension. She moaned into his shoulder, sinking her teeth into the skin roughly while  clawing at his skin with her other free hand. She didn’t register her rocking, but within minutes she move to the rhythm of his fingers in her as she cried into his skin at the devilish bliss he created. Stars lit the darkness behind her closed eyes and her breath swelled in her lungs as she forgot to breathe.

And then he slipped both fingers out of her body without warning, earning a whine of disapproval. Tina’s eyes snapped open at the loss of friction and went wide when she met his. Newt brought his fingers between them and locked eyes with his magnificent wife. Without a sound, he pulled them between his swollen lips and let his tongue taste her exquisite flavor. His eyes closed and a groan rumbled deep in his chest at her taste.

“Newt,” she begged in a soft whisper. _“Please.”_

He shifted finally, pushing her bent knee closer towards her chest while reaching between their bodies. Her groaned as as he took himself in hand and positioned himself at her opening.Tina held her breath, pulling him closer to her while whispering into his skin. “ _Please.”_

He pushed into her in one slow thrust. The room echoed with their moans. Newt dropped his head forward onto her shoulder, pulling on her bent knee as Tina dug her heel into his back and arched against him.

For a moment they remained still, growing accustomed to the position and delirious feel of being connected in a way so primal and intimate.Tina pushed one shaky hand into the curls at the back of his head to stroke his scalp gently. He hummed against her skin, lips kissing her shoulder tenderly. She grew impatient however, and shifted her hips, bringing a heated friction between them while urging him to move.

His first pull back was slow, soft, and calculated. Tina relished in feeling every inch of him rub against her walls as he pulled out slowly, and then again as he sunk back in. The second movement of his hips was luxurious and made her purr from her throat in gratification. It didn’t take long for him to build a rhythm as Tina instinctively bucked her hips in synchronization with his thrusts. She curled her toes and gripped roughly at his hair when he nipped at her skin then suckled it with his plump lips. _That would certainly leave a mark._

“My Tina,” her groaned in her ear with increasingly ragged breath between words. “My perfect...Porpentina.” He moaned loudly when he shifted the angle of her legs, creating a deeper and infinitely more gratifying slide into her warm body.

Tina’s body began to tighten. She felt the edge of oblivion growing nearer with the growing slickness on her thighs She could feel herself crumbling, and she voiced a low whimper in her throat as her heart raced.

“So close,” she heard him grunt with a final cohesive thrust.

Tina’s finish was by all definition _glorious._ Her vision exploded into colorful lights that twinkled into white behind her lids, ears ringing with the cacophonous sound of her release as her nails dug sharply into his skin. Her entire body shook and convulsed as her walls squeezed and fluttered around him. Newt tumbled almost instantly behind her.

The room shook with their finales. And then it ended even more quickly than it began.

They collapsed together onto the sweat-soaked sheets. Tina let her leg fall to the side, the muscles tingling with sleep and numbness from being stretched throughout their reunion.

Skin grew cold in the cool air of the bedroom. Their heartbeats slowed in their chests and melded together into a song that could only ever be _theirs._

Tina felt her body slowly relax before his. Her fingers drew lazy shapes over his sticky skin and she felt a tingle  of glee as his new tattoo moved under her touch. She watched from her obtuse  angle as the Runespoor spun and slithered slowly around and then came to rest in a spiral, all their heads turning to face the same direction.

“What is so amusing, _Mrs. Scamander?”_

His sleepy, fully sated voice was merely a mumble against her chest, and she giggled aloud when she felt him snuggle his nose deeper into her skin. “Mmmm,” he purred around a content and warm sigh of satisfaction. “You still smell good.”

She laughed again and raked her fingers through his sweaty curls, combing  through the clumped strands. “Your tattoo,” she commented absently. “All three heads are aligned now.” She absent stroked his scalp. The motion alone was almost enough to put him to sleep, but he resisted  the pull of slumber,  even if his eyes remained closed against her sweet skin.

“It means I’ve found balance,” he mumbled drowsily into her chest.

 _Balance._ She pondered the word for a moment, her fingers continuing their gentle ministrations.

“The three heads of the Runespoor represent the _past,_ the _present_ , and the _future._ ” He felt himself drowsing  but continued to answer the question. “The people of the village I was healed at say you are _in balance_ when you follow the example of the Runespoor. One head is the critic -- or the _past._ You critique your past faults and decisions and move forward to avoid repeating them. One is the _planner --_ or the _present_ . You plan your actions for the present time and live your life knowing it is the only time you can plan for at all. The last head is the _dreamer --_ the _future._ You dream of a future, and realize as a dream, there is only so much that is guaranteed.”

Tina took a deep breath, letting her chest rise and fall beneath his head as she took a moment to think. “Its poetic,” she decided.

“It is,” he mumbled back. “My tattoo represents the three most important things in my life as well.”

She paused. “Three?”

He made a faint noise of confirmation. “You, Orion, and our daughter.

He hadn’t realized the words he had spoken until they slipped past his lips. Even then, in the peaceful lull of slumber, Newt Scamander did not recognize the weight of his announcement as Tina felt the world stop spinning around her.

_Our daughter._

She opened her mouth to question him when the low hoot of an owl began to approach the room. _Orion was coming._

They sprang apart instantly, both reaching for their wands as they separated. Newt barely had a moment to groan as he detached from her, eyeing his creamy white seed flecking her skin and pondering a long forgotten memory for only a second before cleaning himself with magic and dressing.

Tina’s blouse was just finishing the last button when tiny footsteps approached the room and a mop of bronze curls burst through the door.

“Dada!”

“Oh!” Newt bellowed as the toddler stormed into the bedroom. The child ran straight for his father, who braced himself for impact by crouching low to the floor and spreading his arms to catch. The three-year-old ran straight for him, and Newt immediately swung him into the air with a high-pitched squeal of delight. Orion laughed with his entire body as his father pulled him in for an embrace. The toddler squealed loudly and then playfully bellowed aloud _“eww!”_ as his father peppered his warm, freckled skin with kisses before placing him back onto his feet.

The child pulled Newt’s arm to the door, then ran down the hall on his own with his laughing father trailing behind him.

Tina stood unmoving in the center of the room as the pair faded into the background.

 _Our daughter_. She replayed the two words in her mind over and over again, like a single memory floating in a pensieve.

_The three most important things in my life: you, Orion, and our daughter._

 

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

 

The day passed blissfully for the family of three. Newt played with his son and told stories of the creatures he found and studied on his latest trip. Though he avoided his injury and all the details he thus shared with her, Tina admired the pictures he painted for their son with his words. Still, between all the magical and non-magical discoveries he spoke of, the same two words repeated in her mind: _our daughter._

It was only towards the end of the day when the sun was hung low on the horizon and their bellies were full, while Orion played in the center of the living room with his wooden bird that Tina seemed to catch a breath. Still, those words remained looming over her head, an echoing reminder of the biggest question she held in her heart.

A pair of strong arms came up behind her silently, wrapping around her waist and holding her close. Newt rested his chin on her shoulder and placed a warm kiss against the side of her neck before whispering low in her ear. “What’s wrong, Love?” His voice was warm velvet, a blanket of warmth that settled on her skin. “You’ve been quiet all day.” His slow breath fanned over her skin through his nose and it made her blink slowly and shut out her surroundings for a moment before finally voicing her question.

“You know we’re going to have a _daughter_?”

He remained silent. She felt him retract slightly and kiss her neck once more before pulling back and tugging her to  to face him. In the background, the smallest Scamander watched his parents curiously for a moment before returning to his games.

Tina didn’t look him in the eye as he enveloped her in his arms. She distracted herself by toying with the buttons of his loose-fitting cotton shirt.

“Tina.” He lifted her chin with one curved forefinger. In her warm brown gaze he saw all her questions and desires swirl in a dark haze.

“How do you know?” Her voice was now much softer than before, low enough for him to hear but not disturb the child behind them. “Tell me, please.” Her voice quivered with insecurity, but to her dismay he only smiled warmly before leaning into her, pulling her close, and then resting his lips on hers.

His kiss slowly filled her soul and body with warmth and comfort. The kiss assuaged so many insecurities, all without him speaking a word. It was a kiss she hadn’t experienced in far too long and didn’t expect. It was a kiss that told her he loved her so much more than he could ever describe.

She giggled giddily when he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. “Am I pregnant already?” Her voice bounced with a happiness and melody to it so far absent from the worry of before. Newt felt his heart swell with the joyful tone of her words and couldn’t restrain the long smile that stretched his lips and pinched the corners of his eyes into lines of happiness. She held her breath as she waited for his response.

“I don’t think so, Love.”  His breath was long and slow. “The prophecy I was given before my departure said we’d conceive in a summer rain.”

She laughed loud enough this time that her entire body vibrated with her emotions. Newt simply smiled at his curious son before pulling his wife around a corner beside them. He pressed her against the wall and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck to pull him in for another kiss, this time much stronger than before with many unspoken promises for later on.

“ _In_ the rain?” She questioned when they broke with uneasy breath and racing hearts. He smiled against her kiss and let his tongue smooth over her bottom lip teasingly.

“I assumed she meant _during_ a rainstorm in the summer, but I suppose anything is possible.” He paused for a beat. “Although if you want to speed the process, I wouldn’t complain with trying a little sooner.”

She laughed again.

_He was home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

> **ABOUT THE RUNESPOOR**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> According to writings from Parselmouths, each of the Runespoor's heads serves a different function. The left head (from the perspective of someone facing the snake) is the planner; it decides where the Runespoor is to go and what it is to do next. The middle head is the dreamer (it is common for a Runespoor to remain stationary for days lost in glorious visions and imaginations), and the right head is the critic; it evaluates the efforts of the left and middle heads with a continuous irritable hissing, and its fangs are highly venomous.
> 
> \- Newt Scamander, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are greatly, GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
